La Fantaisie
by Rivendell101
Summary: When Mira locks them in the guild's freezer, things go from bad to crazy when they open a magical potion meant to reveal the deepest fantasies of all of them. Lucy thinks this is going to be the beginning of something amazing, or very, very bad.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Basically Not-Just-Any-Fangirl and I challenged each other to write cringe trope smut fics. I got stuck with the "sex pollen" trope lmao. Also! Mira is 100% ooc and I'm trying to poke fun at people who reduce her to a ship obsessed freak.**

* * *

 **La Fantaisie**

 **Part One**

Honestly, Lucy isn't entirely sure how she ended up here, locked in a room with her boy friend, her best friends, and their significant others, respectively. And in a freezer none the less. If it were any other day, Lucy might not mind too much. She and Natsu have snuck into the freezer several times to make out, considering it's the only place in the guild that no one ever goes to. Well, besides Gray, but she hasn't seen him hanging around since he walked in on Natsu trying to, uh, _warm Lucy up_.

Regardless, Lucy has no idea why she's been locked in the freezer by Mirajane of all people. Actually, Mira would be one of the first people that Lucy would think could do this. Mira is the devil and Lucy doesn't trust her to behave on most occasions, especially when it comes relationships. Mira gets a little… _weird_ , when it comes to anything vaguely related to love.

There was one time the girl locked Natsu and Lucy in a closet overnight until they "confessed" to each other, but that had ended in disaster when Lucy's claustrophobia acted up and she started having an anxiety attack in the middle of the day. It took Natsu all of two seconds to break down the door, and Lucy has never seen a more apologetic Mira.

She didn't have many schemes after that, having learned a very important lesson, which leads Lucy to be even more confused about _why_ she's locked in a freezer with the strangest assortment of people possible. It could be worse, she reasons, she could have been locked inside with no-one, or with Bixlow and his creepy tongue, which would have sucked.

And frankly she's not fairing the worst of all of them. She has a nice, warm, cuddly Dragon Slayer at her back with no intentions of letting go. Whereas Gajeel looks absolutely miserable, with frost on his piercings, and Cana looks like her teeth are going to chatter right out.

People can say what they want about the way Lucy dresses, at least she isn't stuck in a freezer in only a bikini top. It's kind of adorable, really, how Cana's wrapped her way around Kagura like a vise, squeezing her girlfriend half-to-death with no intention of letting go any time soon.

It would be sweet, if they weren't locked in a freezer. Be that as it may, the six of them are tired, cranky, and cold. Not the best combination, especially when it comes to Gajeel, who's usually already cranky. He's a real treat to be around, really makes Lucy want to slam her head against a wall.

Natsu nuzzles her ear, exhaling heavily against the side of her head and warming her chilled skin. Sighing, Lucy leans into him, enjoying the way his fingers tease the inch of bare skin between her shorts and top. He traces his fingers against her, drawing nonsensical shapes against her skin and tickling her.

Deciding she's had enough of the quiet, Lucy clears her throat. Levy is the only one that looks up. She blinks back at Lucy from where she's perched on Gajeel's lap, the chilly Dragon Slayer clinging to her. Honestly, Levy looks more miserable than Gajeel, but at least the girl isn't pouting like her boyfriend. "So does anyone know why we might be in here?" Lucy asks them, despite no one really listening.

Gajeel squints at her, glaring. "Because we walked in, Bunny," he sneers, though there's less bite to his words than Lucy thinks there usually would be. Wow, Gajeel must be super cold if he can't even be an ass right. It's kind of sad, Lucy usually enjoys arguing with Gajeel, but if he's not going to put any heart into it, what's the point?

Cana's head snaps up, gaze fierce as she locks eyes with Gajeel. The Card Mage seethes, baring her teeth in something reminiscent of a snarl. It's less intimidating than it is scary, mostly because Cana is still shivering and clinging to a very unamused Kagura, who only came to visit for a few days and did not want to spend her short amount of time with her girlfriend locking Fairy Tail's freezer, of all places.

"She means why Mira locked us in, Douchebag," Cana snarls, pouting when Kagura sends her a disapproving look, eyes narrowing just the slightest. Cana sniffs, arms tightening around Kagura. Lucy is vaguely reminded of those animals she saw on a mission with Natsu once. It was like a small bear, but weirder. They were small and cuddly and had weird suction cup tentacles that wouldn't come off.

Lucy had one on her neck once, and when the tentacle came off it left a dark, red and purple bruise that looked suspiciously like a hickey. The guild teased her about it for weeks, but wouldn't believe her when she told them what happened.

Levy sighs, crossing her arms as she sends Cana a stern look. She frowns at the older girl, but it looks more like a pout than anything else. "Cana," she huffs, shaking her head, "don't call him a—"

Gajeel cuts her off with a low growl, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Cana. Kagura stiffens, fingers itching towards her sword, only to remember she left it in the main area. Levy throws her hands up, rolling her eyes at them, and sends Lucy a desperate look. The blonde just shakes her head, not about to get in the middle of it. She leans closer to Natsu, sighing when his hands grow bolder and slip just beneath the hem of her shirt, hands warm despite the biting cold.

"How should I know why the Devil Woman locked us in?" Gajeel huffs, looking like his ego's been bruised, more than anything else. Levy places a placating hand on his arm, but Gajeel merely snorts, shifting to pull her closer to his chest. "She don't need a reason for what she does," he grumbles, dropping his chin to rest it atop Levy's head, his nose buried in her curls.

Lucy is shaking her head before he's finished speaking, but it's Natsu that speaks up. "Mira's always got a reason, Metalhead," he snorts, hands grabby as they wrap fully around Lucy. Lucy can't see him, but she knows he's glaring at Gajeel over her shoulder, egging the other Slayer on and using Lucy as a shield, much to her annoyance. Lucy rolls her eyes, but settles against him, patting the back of his hand gently.

He snarls at Natsu, red eyes flashing in anger. Mira should have known it was a bad idea to stick two hot-heads in a freezer with nowhere to go. They're just going to end up destroying everything or getting someone hurt. Hell, Cana might even join in, if she can peel herself away from Kagura and reach for her cards. It doesn't seem likely, but at this point Lucy is ready for anything.

"Hell she does," Gajeel grumbles, scoffing at the thought of Mira's rhymes and reasons. Apparently, he doesn't know the barmaid well enough. Mira always knows what she's doing, even if it doesn't seem like it at first.

"Oh, but I do, Gajeel!" Mira's voice chimes suddenly, startling the six of them. Lucy squeaks and leans further into Natsu's chest, his arms coming to wrap tighter around her middle. Gajeel glares at the lacrima on the floor, looking like he wants to smash it. "I have a very import reason for asking you all here!" Natsu snorts against the back of her neck, hiding a grin. "Asking" is, well, it's certainly one way to put it. "I want to play a game," she tells them, voice turning sinister.

There's an immediate response from the room, all a combination of horrified and disgusted. Cana blanches and Kagura quirks a brow, shifting awkwardly where she's standing. Levy squeaks and slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and terrified, while Gajeel quirks a nervous brow, but straightens and tries to look less afraid than he is. Lucy cringes, curling closer to Natsu and trying to make herself smaller, and Natsu growls low in her ear, but shrinks back slightly as well.

All in all, the six are basically pissing themselves as they listen to Mira giggle through the lacrima.

After a long moment, Lucy clears her throat, five pairs of eyes snapping towards her. She swallows thickly, wetting her lips, and suddenly wishes that Mira couldn't smell fear. She pulls her lip between her teeth, squirming against Natsu's front when everyone stares. "What kind of game?" she finally squeaks, wincing when the lacrima crackles.

Mira is smiling and they all know it.

Another giggle from the lacrima, ne that sends a shiver up all of their spines. "Oh," Mira drawls, voice cheery, but laced with a steel edge. "I just want you to try something for me!" she tells them, a dull slap coming from over the lacrima, Mira clasping her hands together innocently. "It's nothing dangerous," she promises.

It sounds like a lie.

She feels Natsu frown against her neck, his eyes narrowing as he glares at the lacrima. "Then why are we locked in a freezer?" he asks, voice low and suspicious, angry even. Lucy doesn't know if he's pissy because their scheduled freezer make-out was interrupted, or if he senses Lucy's nervousness, but she knows her dragon isn't happy to be stuck in here.

Not that any of them are.

They can hear the smirk in Mira's voice when she speaks, and it sends a shiver down each and every one of them. "Because no one can hear you, of course!" she tells them, laughing. Lucy suddenly gets the vague sense that she's going to die, of what, she doesn't know, but she's definitely going to die.

Natsu gives her hip a slow, tight squeeze and Lucy finds herself able to breathe just a little bit easier. Levy, however, doesn't seem nearly as placated. She frowns, twisting a lock of blue hair around her finger while biting her frost-tinged lip. "Mira," she starts slowly, shifting on Gajeel's lap, "I don't think—"

Mira cuts her off. "It's simple really!" she explains, clucking her tongue at them. "You just open the vial on the right—" six pairs of eyes snap to the small, pink bottle sitting beside the lacrima, innocent enough in shape, but now absolutely terrifying "—breathe in the potion, and wait!"

No one looks very convinced.

Lucy exchanges a look with Levy, swallowing thickly despite her dry mouth. "This sounds a lot like drugging," Lucy tells Mira, laughing nervously. Mira responds with a giggle of her own, though it sounds vaguely threatening. Lucy fists a hand in Natsu's vest, nails digging into the worn fabric.

The room is silent for a long, long time. No one twitches a finger towards the bottle, nervous about what could be inside. Even their fearless Dragon Slayers haven't tried to touch it, in fact, Natsu has moved the pair of them even farther from the vial, a low whine pulling from his throat.

Kagura is the first to speak up, despite Cana's loud protesting. "What if we don't open it?" she asks, expression fierce as she stares at the vial, calculating. Her fingers drug against her thigh, just above where Cana's arms are wrapped. The Card Mage glares up at her girlfriend, shaking her head quickly.

Mira's voice is icy when she replies. "Than I guess you stay in the freezer," she tells them, a soft hiss to her words.

Lucy doesn't doubt it, either. Mira has a habit of getting what she wants, and the older girl knows it. Sometimes it's endearing to watch her wrap the boys around her finger. Other times—now, specifically—it's absolutely terrifying.

Suddenly, Gajeel scoops Levy out of his arms, depositing her on the cold floor, to which she squeals in surprise. The Dragon Slayer stands, puffing out his chest and glaring, at the vial or lacrima Lucy can't tell. "Fine, ya Devil-Lady," he snaps, stomping over to the vial, much to everyone's horror. "I'll open yer damn potion!"

Lucy winces, shifting uncomfortably against Natsu, who squeezes her tighter. "Gajeel," she whispers, hissing at him nervously. "I don't think that's a good—"

He cuts her off, glaring. "I'm not gonna freeze my balls off, Bunny," he snaps at her, though not as unkind as usual. "Just because ya have a heater, don't mean the rest of us do," he reminds her, jerking his chin towards Natsu, who snorts against her neck, glaring at Gajeel.

And that's that. Gajeel grumbles something under his breath as he scoops up the pretty vial, he squints at it, poking the pink glass with a large finger. He leans in, sniffing at it while everyone watches is apt fascination. His nose wrinkles, but he shrugs and pops the cork. A strange, pink curl of smoke floats out of the bottle and Gajeel grunts, tossing the bottle and stepping back towards Levy.

It smashes against the ground, glass shattering, but nothing happens.

They all wait, but nothing happens. No smoke monster, no sudden fits of laughing, and no one tries to jump each other. It's more than a little suspicious, but Lucy finds herself just a little bit relieved.

Something warm tingles in her gut, heat ripping through her. At first, she thinks it's because of Natsu behind her, but then she sees the others' expressions. Flushed faces greet her, and Lucy's eyes widen in horror as she realizes something _did_ happen. She just doesn't know what.

 _Shit._

"Now," Mira giggles, a teasing lilt to her voice. "What's your biggest _sexual fantasy_?" she asks them, a strange purr to her words that makes Lucy's blood run cold.

"Sex in public," Lucy blurts, slapping a hand over her mouth a moment later. Her eyes go wide as everyone turns to stare, mouths dropping open in surprise. Natsu chokes against her ear, fingers digging into her hips with a sudden ferocity. Lucy jolts at her own voice, accidentally grinding back against Natsu, who has to stifle a groan. Lucy flushes a bright red, partly because of her confession, but also because she can feel Natsu stirring against her ass.

Gajeel's brows shoot way up, but then he smirks. "Damn, Bunny," he cackles, glancing between her and Natsu rapidly.

Cana also bursts into laughter. "Got yourself a freak, Natsu," she jokes, wiggling her eyebrows at them, much to Lucy's horror.

"I want to be a dominatrix," Levy blurts next, stopping Gajeel's laughter in an instance. He chokes, coughing when his spit goes down the wrong pipe. Kagura turns a cherry red, but says nothing. Lucy's mouth drops open and she stares down at a very embarrassed Levy, who buries her face in her hands a moment later. She groans and Gajeel stares wide-eyes, sputtering as he can't seem to find something to say.

Poor Levy looks like she wants to drown herself in a well.

Natsu noses at her ear, murmuring "kinky" under his breath the sound lost beneath Cana's laughter. Lucy doesn't know if he's referring to her or Levy, possibly both. She feels him wet his lips, tip of his tongue flicking across the shell of her ear and making her shiver. Lucy squeezes her thighs together as his hands squeeze her hips.

Cana's laughter cuts off suddenly, the girl obviously feeling the tingle of the potion working on her. She looks significantly less embarrassed than Lucy and Levy when she says, "threesomes," much to no one's surprise. It's no secret what Cana likes, though Kagura's eyes do widen just the slightest, clearly not being as privy to that bit of information as everyone else.

Gajeel scoffs, crossing his arms, clearly over his bit of choking. "Well, we already knew that," he grumbles, pouting when Levy slaps his leg.

Natsu squirms behind her, hips pressing into her tightly. Lucy flushes, feeling him growing hard against her ass. "Dirty talk," he rasps against Lucy's skin, drawing a shiver from her. His thumb draws circles against the bare skin of her hip, hot and teasing, and Lucy wondering if he's doing it on purpose.

Maybe she was wrong. There's still time for them to start jumping each other.

Cana cackles, shoulders shaking from the force of it. She clings to Kagura tighter, sending Natsu and Lucy a smile that's all teeth. She winks at Lucy, then wiggles her eyebrows. "Do you like it when she asks you to spank her?" Cana teases.

Lucy flushes, body going rigid as Natsu wets his lips. He clears his throat, shifting behind her. "Well, actually—" Lucy doesn't let him finish, grinding back against him to shut him up. It works, Natsu choking on his words and burying his face against her hair, breathing heavy through his nose.

If anyone else notices Natsu's, uh, _problem_ , they don't mention it.

Gajeel isn't looking too hot himself as he bites his lip, nails digging into his thigh tightly. He glances up at Levy, the magic pulling at him, forcing him to say it out loud. "Roleplaying," he murmurs, still staring at his girlfriend. He licks his lips, gaze sharpening. "Definitely roleplaying.

Everyone turns to Kagura, knowing she's next. The girl holds everyone's gaze, expression blank, save for her fierce glare. She looks everyone in the eyes, daring them to laugh or make a joke. "Being watched," she spits out, eyeing the lacrima like she wants to crush it into little pieces.

No one dares to take up her challenge.

Cana, however, blinks in surprise. She looks up at Kagura owlishly, head tilting to one side in confusion. "Babe…" she trails off, mouth opening and closing slowly. She wets her lips, swallowing. "We've done that before," she whispers, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kagura looks her right in the eyes, the slightest of blushes on her cold cheeks. "Not by you," she clarifies, speaking softly.

It's quiet for several long, awkward seconds before Mira speaks up.

"Oh wow!" she giggles, obviously excited by the new development. "I wasn't expecting some of those!" Lucy and Levy exchange a horrified glance. "Well, thanks everyone! That should be all!"

The lacrima flickers off and no one says a word.

Lucy thinks this is going to be the beginning of something amazing, or very, _very_ bad.

* * *

 **AN: Be sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Chapter: Natsu and Lucy get freaky in the Guildhall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is 99% smut.**

* * *

 **La Fantaisie**

 **Part Two**

It's been two weeks since the incident in the freezer and so far none of them have been able to look each other in the eye. Levy has been holed away at one of the far tables, surrounded by a wall of books, and Gajeel disappeared a week ago, off on some mission to get as far away from the rest of them as possible. Kagura went back to Mermaid Heel and Cana has been busy drinking herself into a stupor, pouting over her missing girlfriend. And Natsu? Well, nothing's changed with him, besides the dragon slayer deciding to be a tad more handsy in public than usual.

It's been both frustrating and exciting and Lucy doesn't know if she wants to kick him or shove him against a wall and have her way with him, the jerk. He knows exactly what he's doing too, touches growing more bold and teasing every day, more prone to making her squirm in the guild hall than anything else. He's only trying to rile her up, to play with her a little after their drug induced confessions courtesy of one of the Strauss hellspawns.

He's been building up to something, she can tell, she just doesn't know what, and that both thrills and terrifies her. On one hand, a wild Natsu is an amazing partner in bed, and he knows it too, knows exactly where to touch her to get a reaction and exactly which buttons to press to get her riled up. On the other hand, Natsu tends to break things when he gets excited, or occasionally rip off her clothes. And while she usually wouldn't mind, she's almost positive that he plans to do something the her in the _Guild_.

Lucy shivers, anticipation crawling up her spine, and she bites her lip to stifle a whimper, thighs rubbing together at the mere thought of it. She doesn't know why the prospect of doing something dirty in the Guild turns her on so much—a total lie, she knows the idea of getting caught is the most thrilling thing she can think of. It's something that hasn't happened to them since one of their first romps in the freezer, and Lucy's been craving that feeling ever since—but she really, _really_ wants to know what he has planned.

They'll have to be careful, of course, what with a prying Mirajane, three others privy to her little secret, and three other Dragon Slayers around the guild. It would be easy for them to get caught. One wrong move or a too loud gasp and they could have half the guild walk in on them. Or worse, _Erza_ could walk in on them.

She's fairly certain she wouldn't be able to walk for a week if the swordswoman walked in on them, and it wouldn't be from anything enjoyable.

Lucy glances around the busy guildhall, noticing the surprising absence of her red-haired friend. Frowning curiously, she also notices that the other Dragon Slayers are missing as well. Her eyes widen suddenly, Lucy fingers curling around the edge of the table just as a heavy hand comes to rest on her thigh, hot fingers pressing into her skin, squeezing slightly.

Swallowing, the realization of what Natsu was planning hits her hard. He's been biding his time for days, just waiting for the people most likely to catch them to all be gone at once. As if sensing her thoughts, Natsu's palm slips higher on her leg, disappearing under her skirt, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against her lacy panties, teasing her. They both know it won't take much to get her excited, she's always been putty in his hands and everything he's been doing to her this week has left her in an almost constant state of arousal, much to her frustration.

Natsu barely touches her, his hand high on her leg, fingers ghosting the insides of her thighs and making her squirm as he tickles her. The heel of his hand barely brushes against her core and she inhales sharply, hips automatically swiveling into his touch, but Natsu pulls away before she can increase the pressure on her aching center.

She glares at him, but Natsu isn't looking at her, his eyes focused on the wall across from him, free hand covering the smirk on his lips. Again, he runs a finger along her slit, prodding at her clit gently and making her squirm in her seat, Lucy spreading her thighs wider for him, biting back a pleased sound when he continues to stroke her slowly.

Mindful of Gray sitting across from her, Lucy swallows thickly, subtly shifting her hips closer to Natsu's fingers. He doesn't pull away this time, his hand growing bolder when he realizes she's okay with him touching her like this. His fingers double their efforts, Natsu's thumb rubbing against her roughly.

She considers striking up a conversation with Gray, if only because she knows It would drag a reaction out of Natsu, but he chooses that exact moment to slip his finger beneath her panties, touching her directly for the first time in days. She nearly moans at the much appreciated contact, but swallows the sound back, not wanting to alert the guild to what they're doing. She doesn't want to give the old perverts anything to think about when they're lonely later.

Natsu teases her for what feels like hours, stroking her bare skin and ghosting over her clit, just enough for her to feel it, her hips jolting each time he does it. It becomes a maddening cycle that has Lucy nearly sobbing all too quickly. The more he touches her, the more she reacts; the more she reacts, the more he touches her.

She's two seconds from throwing him onto the table and giving everyone a show when he suddenly pulls away from her, shoving his hand into his pocket as he stands, stretching lazily and looking perfectly nonchalant, as if he hadn't been practically fingering her with Gray two feet away.

He leans down a moment later, arms curling around her in a tight hug as he presses lingering kiss against her temple like he always does, nosing at her hair gently and making her giggle. The sound is too high this time, Lucy more frustrated than she's ever been before. Natsu smirks against her, pressing his lips flush against her ear, breath hot against her skin.

"Meet me in the back in five minutes," he tells her, a slight growl to the demand that sends a shiver down her spine. He doesn't pull away immediately, waiting for her to respond, and Lucy forces herself to swallow, mouth suddenly dry as she wonders what he plans on doing to her.

Slowly, she nods, breath shaky when she exhales. Satisfied with her response, Natsu gives her a chaste kiss before slipping away and leaving through the front, calling a loud goodbye like always, making it perfectly obvious to everyone around them that he's leaving.

Lucy smothers a grin, knowing he's smarter than anyone ever gives him credit for.

She waits exactly five minutes before practically lunging to her feet and mumbling a half-assed apology to Gray, who simply waves her off and goes back to sculpting ducks with his ice, for whatever reason. She doesn't question it, slowly making her way to the back, hoping she doesn't look suspicious or nervous or anything else she's feeling.

Eyes follow her into the back, but she ignores them, refusing to chicken-out on something that makes her so excited.

Lucy is just slipping by one of the storage rooms when a hand shoots out from the darkness, latching onto her wrist and dragging her inside, leaving the door cracked open halfway. She melts into the arms that wrap around her, already knowing who it is.

Her back is shoved against the nearest wall, Lucy having a clear view out the door, leaving her well aware that anyone walking down the hall would get an eyeful of her, even with the door partially shut. She bites her lower lip, shivering as Natsu's hands slip beneath the hem of her shirt, settling against her bare waist and squeezing.

Natsu wastes no time as he grinds against her roughly, dragging a gasp from Lucy as his mouth latches onto her throat, nipping at her roughly before pulling back and pressing his lips against her jaw, nipping and sucking his way down her neck without warning, making her squirm and swallow a whine as he shoves his stirring arousal against her wet core. "Lucy," he snarls against her throat, biting at a spot just below her jaw before sucking.

She gasps, squirming as he roughly bites and sucks at her pulse point, teeth scrapping across her skin as he slowly worries a purple bruise onto her neck, not satisfied until she's a trembling mess against him. Again, she looks at the open door, both excited and nervous for what he has planned. "Here?" she whispers, tilting her head to give him better access to her throat.

He hums against her neck. "This is what you wanted, right?" he rasps against her, hands sliding along her ribs to palm at her covered breasts, giving them a rough squeeze and making her gasp in surprise as Natsu pinches her nipple teasingly. He peruses her neck, slipping one hand out from under her shirt to tilt her head to the side, giving himself better access to her creamy skin.

He finds a particularly sensitive spot that has her throwing her head back, her fingers coming up to thread through his hair, tugging roughly. Lucy whimpers as he nips at her, growling against her before licking up the column of her throat. "Someone could see us," she pants, pulling him closer.

Her halfhearted protest makes him smirk against her collarbone. "I bet you'd like that," he teases, a low, throaty tone to his voice that makes her toes curl and her fingers pull harder, egging him on. Natsu mouths at her then, teeth scrapping along the length of her neck before latching on, enjoying the way she shivers against him, needy hips pressing against his own. Natsu grinds back against her, pressing Lucy tight between him and the wall and trembling when she chokes on his name.

Lucy hisses when he shoves his knee between her thighs, rubbing at her covered clit roughly until she moans, Natsu lapping at her pulse before snarling against her skin and fisting at her ass. Her fingers twitch against his scalp. "They could hear us," she reminds him, panting and pulling him closer, rocking against his leg and biting her lip to keep from crying out.

If anything, the ache between her legs only grows, Lucy wanting him buried inside her, but knowing that getting caught would be a disaster. She knows Natsu would smell anyone heading towards them, but she's also aware of how scrambled his senses become when he's surrounded by the smell of sex. She isn't putting up much of a fight, she knows, only being the voice of reason because one of them has to. She's just as excited as he is, possibly more, and she's pretty sure she'll explode if they don't do _something_.

"We could get caught," she adds, gasping when he bites down on her roughly, hands bruising against her hips as he yanks her pelvis against his, grunting as he rocks against her.

His lips trail up to her ear, Natsu sucking at the lobe. "Good," he growls against her ear, voice promising something hard and fast that's bound to make her sob and scream his name. It's been awhile since they've fucked like this, sloppy and hard and enough to leave her sore later. She's always loved it when he gets a bit rough with her.

He presses her harder into the wall, cock straining against his pants as he rubs himself into her thigh, Lucy keening at the feeling of him so close to where she wants him. He hums against her neck, rumble spilling from somewhere deep in his chest. He bites her roughly suddenly, and Lucy yelps, but the sound slips into a breathy sigh when he soothes the spot with a long, slow lick, tasting the salt building on her skin.

Keeping her gaze on the crack in the door, Lucy peers at the light spilling in with half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily as Natsu teases her throat with the tip of his tongue, drawing small circles against her skin, groaning when she arches into him, hips circle against his in slow, maddening circles. Her fingers pull at his hair, a breathy sound spilling from her lips when he drags his teeth down the length of her throat, fingers tightening around her hips as he snarls, grinding against her roughly.

Natsu rips away from her neck suddenly, sending her an absolutely wicked look as he drops to his knees, eyes never once leaving hers. He slides down her torso slowly, thumbs hooking around the waistband of her skirt and yanking it down her legs without warning, Lucy gasping at the sudden chill against her wet center, her panties already slick despite him barely touching her. Natsu notices this as well, smirking up at her in a way that could only be described as dangerous. Natsu would never do anything to hurt her, she knows, but he's never shied away from being rough with her, especially not once he found out how much she got off on it.

With her skirt pooled around her ankles, Natsu's hands slip down to her knees, grip tight as he pushes her legs further apart until he slips easily between them. Natsu wets his lips, drinking in the wet, red lace between her legs. his grip tightens appreciatively on her skin, Natsu groping at her thighs. His thumb gently brushes against the lace between her legs, gauging how wet she truly is. He groans when the digit comes away slick and wet, his finger glistening when it catches the light spilling in from the hallway. His thumb ghosts over her slit, and Lucy whines, bucking into his teasing hand.

Growling, Natsu grabs her by the leg, her left thigh tossed over his shoulder, as Natsu forces her back against the wall, hand squeezing around her hip to hold her in place. He doesn't give her a moment to breathe as he suddenly lunges forward, mouth latching onto her covered slit as he laps at her, the tip of his tongue teasing her clit through her panties.

Lucy gasps, doubling over and fisting at his hair, yanking him tighter against her as she shivers. Natsu groans as she pulls roughly at his scalp, the sting of pain only urging him to pull at her harder. She tries to rock against his mouth, but his grip on her is firm, Natsu snarling as she keens, wiggling her hips.

Quivering, Lucy throws her head back, eyes squeezing shut against the onslaught of sensation. His tongue is hot and the drenched lace of her underwear rubs against her slit roughly, clit throbbing as he grazes his teeth against her. It's enough to make her toes curl, Lucy panting, his name slipping from her lips with a breathy sound. Her fingers twitch against his scalp, Natsu hoisting her leg higher over his shoulder.

With a snarl, he pulls back from her, thumbs curling around the waistband of her panties before he rips them down her legs, Natsu fumbling to remove her leg from his back, allowing them to slip down to the floor, hooked around her ankle. He doesn't give her a moment to breathe, yanking her leg back to its previous position on his back and slipping between her legs, shoulder pressed between her thighs tightly. Lucy nearly looses her balance at the sudden shift, having to press up on her toes to remain level with his mouth.

There's a delicious burn in her thighs from the stretch, Lucy moaning softly as his hands slip around her thighs to pull her up against him. She yanks at his hair, making him snarl, and his thumb skims her lower lips, spreading the fluids dripping from her center. He groans when he sees just how wet she is, the smell of her core assaulting his senses, nearly making his salivate at the heavy smell of sex surrounding them. She rocks against him, Natsu breath ghosting her slit, sending a shiver through her.

Desperation curls through Lucy's gut. She's been on edge all week, waiting for this moment, and she's sure she'll end up begging if he asks her to, too frustrated and sensitive to pick a fight. Besides, she'll have plenty of time to get back at him in the future. Right now, all she wants is for him to touch her.

A pleased moan slips passed her lips as his thumb rolls against her clit, sending a jolt through her entire body, Natsu wasting no time teasing her, knowing someone is bound to come looking for them eventually. As thrilling as having sex in the guild seems, Lucy would much rather not be caught in that situation.

Again, his thumb flicks over her clit, making her gasp and throw her head back. Her gaze slides sideways, Lucy eyeing the open door. "Natsu," she whimpers, arching into him, toes curling against his back. It comes out breathy— _needy_ , and Lucy whines when he traces her slit.

Natsu doesn't waste time teasing her, drawing a long, rough lick along her slit, tongue flat against her. His lips seal around her clit, giving her a hard suck before twisting to nip at her thigh, fingers squeezing at her hips as she jerks against him.

" _Fuck_ , Natsu," she pants, hips rocking against his mouth as his tongue slips inside of her and wiggles, hot and wet as he touches her everywhere, practically drinking from her. His tongue pulls out from her slit to trace little circles against her clit before flicking the hardening nub. "Oh, god," she chokes out, nearly sobbing as he catches her button between his lips and sucks, working her to her tipping point rapidly.

While she enjoys being teased by him, Lucy wouldn't deny that she loves this just as much, liking the feel of his greedy mouth moving against her sopping entrance, determined to get her off and make her see stars. Teasing is nice, but this is carnal—almost violent, and it makes her bones hum with the pleasure in her veins.

Growling against her heat, Natsu slips his hand between her legs, two fingers slipping inside of her. Lucy doubles over, moaning, and her hands settle on his shoulders, Lucy half-curled around him as he pumps his fingers inside of her, continuing to suckle her clit, feeding off her whines and muffled cries. A needy sound slips passed her clenched teeth when his digits curl inside her, fingertips scrapping roughly against her walls, Natsu beckoning her to come.

She throws her head back with a moan, grinding into his hand as he slips a third finger into her, a slight burn accompanying the stretch, her eyes rolling back as sucks her clit. "Gods— _yes_ —Natsu just—" she cuts off, as his fingers scissor inside her. His wrist snaps up, fingers dragging roughly against her walls, pumps becoming faster, rougher. Lucy whines, barely able to breathe, moaning as his prodding fingers twist inside of her, dragging out slowly before plunging back in hard enough to make her back arch against the wall, fingers scrambling for purchase as she yanks at his hair.

Natsu's sharp eyes stay locked on Lucy's face, watching her expression contort with pleasure as he continues to thrust into her brutally, twisting his fingers inside of her and dragging his digits along her walls, not giving her a moment to simply breathe as he continues his assault on her clit, lapping at her and pinching at her bud with his sharp teeth.

He yanks back suddenly, breathing hard as he continues to pump his fingers into her, watching as Lucy rides his hand, her hips swiveling to meet his hard thrusts and grinding into him when he curls his fingers along her upper wall. A sound the mix between a moan and a sob spills from her throat, Lucy panting his name, a teasing bead of sweat sliding down her neck and disappearing beneath the neckline of her tank top.

He swallows thickly, watching as sticky fluids slide down her lower lips and coat his fingers, his hand glistening the wetter she gets. Suddenly, Natsu snarls, snapping his fingers into her roughly and pulling a sob from her, her hips lurching off the wall.

Her eyes fly open as he nicks a spot inside her, fingers rubbing harshly inside of her. "P-please," she breathes, panting. She mewls when his fingers twist inside her. Natsu's fingers never still, twisting and thrusting harder, reaching deeper inside her as she moans his name.

" _Fuck_ , Lucy" he snarls against her, pulling away only a breath to groan, pressing a chaste kiss against her shaking thigh, tongue flicking out to taste the salt building on her skin, forceful as he licks her. Lucy whimper, biting back a scream of his name, the sound slipping into a moan as he returns to lap at her clit, fingers twisting inside of her in the most wonderful way. He beckons her closer to the edge, fingers curling as he drags them along her walls, prodding at a spot along the top that makes her let out a little sob.

Shivering, Lucy whimpers, her legs shaking as her hips swivel to meet his strong hand, shamelessly riding his fingers as he thrusts into her roughly, strokes of his fingers brutal and maddening. A particularly rough thrust makes her nails dig into the back of his neck, Lucy unable to keep herself from calling his name. He groans against her, the vibration making her sob, and then rolls her clit with his tongue before taking it between his teeth.

Gasping, Lucy arches into him as his fingers thrust against a sensitive spot inside her. She mumbles his name, Natsu humming in acknowledgment, knowing what she wants. He strikes that spot again, rubbing it with just enough force to pull a throaty moan from Lucy. He's relentless as he drags her towards the edge, making her whine and sob, Lucy twitching against him as he nips at her swollen clit.

His canine nip at her clit before he sucks, Lucy wobbling on her toes, thigh clenching around his shoulder as he hoists her higher in the air, Lucy feeling herself leave the ground for a moment, feeling like she's floating. He begins to pull his fingers out less, driving them back in faster, reaching deeper inside her, caressing something fantastic inside her.

His mouth leaves her wet heat, hot breath fanning across her sensitive clit, his fingers persistent as he buries them deep inside her, twisting them brutally. "Cum for me, Lucy," he demands, growling up at her. She jolts at the low, throaty tone of his voice, whimpering as she bites her lip, eyes screwing shut. Her clit throbs, needing attention and Natsu takes it in his lips once again, lavishing it with his tongue and sucking roughly, pinching it between his teeth until she's trembling, twisting and sobbing his name.

He snarls as she rocks against his mouth, his teeth nipping at her sensitive skin. Natsu drags the calloused tips of his fingers roughly along her walls at the same time he wraps his lips around her clit and gives a hard suck, drawing a sound between a scream and a moan from Lucy. She moans, trembling, and cums on his hand with a whimper of his name.

Natsu's thrusts don't stopping until she's a quivering mess against him, her walls clenching and unclenching around his hand, sucking at his fingers and dragging him in deeper. She twitches, back arching, and he finally slows his thrusts, allowing her to relax, panting against the wall. She moans as he slips his fingers out of her, legs feeling like jelly as he slowly runs his hands along her thighs.

Lucy whimpers as his wet fingers trail over her thigh briefly, her juices left to spill from her, coating her legs and dripping onto the floor beneath her. Natsu meets her eyes, lifting his glistening fingers to his mouth before dipping them inside, sucking them off and making her groan.

Her eyes slip shut, Lucy panting hard, but Natsu doesn't give her a moment to relax before he's suddenly lunging to his feet and twisting her around, Lucy gasping when she's suddenly bent over an old table, cheek pressed against the smooth wood and Natsu grinding against her ass. She quivers below him, feeling the heat of him pressed along her spine. Natsu looms over her, growling against her ear as he trails wet kisses along her neck. His hands slide up her hips, pushing her top higher on her waist before leaning in to nip at her spine. Lucy arches against him, and a self-satisfied sound rumbles in his chest.

He pulls away from her just an inch, and Lucy hears the clatter of metal on metal, Natsu's belt dropping to the floor with a sharp clang that makes her breath catch, the sound loud in the silence of the room. He doesn't stay away from her heat long, hips pressing into her ass as he thrusts against her sharply, cock pressing along her sensitive core and making her shiver.

Natsu slides along her wetness, nuzzling her ear and moaning her name lowly, coating himself in her juices. Lucy claws at the table, his hands burning against her hips as he thrusting along her slick opening, panting in her ear, teasing. "Gods, Lucy," he snarls, mouthing at the back at her sweaty neck, nosing at her sticky skin as he rolls his hips against her ass. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight," Natsu growls against her ear. It's a promise, she knows, and Natsu has every intention of following through with it, his breaths heavy against the side of her throat and his hips moving against her harshly as he grinds into her.

"I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asks her, one hand slipping around her hips to prod at her swollen clit, Lucy sobbing and twitching beneath him, hips jerking back against his. She whimpers his name and rocks back against his hard cock, silently begging him to just fuck her already, knowing they don't have time for him to tease her like this. He grins against her throat, dragging his tongue down the column of her neck. "Yeah, you've always liked it rough," he growls, moaning when she jerks against him.

His grip tightens on her hip, his thrusts shallow against her dripping opening, the flared head of his member prodding at her entrance teasingly. She whimpers, nails biting into the table as she blinks blearily at the door, gaze hazy as she looks at the light filtering into the room. "Fuck, Lucy," Natsu groans against her ear, nipping at the lobe, "you're so fucking wet." She shivers, quivering as he continues to talk to her. She would never admit it to him, but she loves it when he talks to her like this, vocal and intense, all dirty promises. "Do you like it when I talk to you?" His tip kisses her clit, making her hiss as he rubs along her once more, pressing her further into the table. "Do you like it when I tell you what I'm going to do to you?"

She finds herself nodding, thoughts hazy as he ruts against her. "I'm going to make you beg for it, Lucy," Natsu tells her, flicking at her clit again, making her sob his name. "And then I'm going to fuck you until all you can do is scream my name." Natsu nuzzles her exposed ear. "But I'm not gonna to let you cum until I want you to," he promises, voice low and dark, raspy.

"Natsu," she whines, biting her lip as she grinds into his hips, impatience growing as he thumbs at her clit and continues to tease her sopping opening, wanting to drag things out for as long as time with allow them, wanting to drive her _crazy_. She always gets more vocal the more he denies her, and that's exactly what he wants.

He teases her sweaty skin with the tip of his tongue, dragging his sharp teeth along her rapidly beating pulse. "What do you want, Lucy?" he coos, rocking against her ass sharply, groaning when she whimpers, trembling. Her nails rake across the table as he thrusts against her thigh.

"Oh, Gods, Natsu," she moans, hearing him panting against her ear. She almost cums again just feeling him slide along her slick skin, his fingers biting into her hip roughly as she squirms against him, wanting him inside her. She forgets about the door and her guildmates sitting only a few dozen feet away, all oblivious to Natsu about to fuck her in a dim, abandoned room that smells like cleaning supplies.

Any other time, she would find it unpleasant, but she's so wrapped up in the feel of Natsu pressed along her spine that she hardly notices the chemical smell.

Her nips at her earlobe, worrying it between his teeth, tongue flicking out to tap against the piercing in her ear, every part of her hyper-aware of him, sensitive to his touch. "Use your words, Lucy," he teases.

She huffs, baring her teeth at him, then gasps as he pinches her clit between his fingers sharply, nearly making her orgasm again. She swallows her pride, aching for him terribly. "I want you inside me," she admits, knowing he loves it when she talks to him. "Natsu, please," she begs, feeling him shiver above her. "I want you to _fuck_ me."

He groans, pressing her forehead against the back of her neck, sweaty hair tickling her skin. "Say it again," he demands, voice rough. He grinds against her sharply, and his cock taps against her clit. She grits her teeth to hold back a hiss.

"Dammit, Natsu," she huffs, growling at him. "I want your cock inside me!"

Lucy has no warning before he suddenly rears up and forces her down harder against the table, his cock shoving inside her brutally fast, sliding in easily she's so wet. She gasps, clawing at the desk as his thick length fills her completely, Natsu long and hard inside of her. Her back arches as his hips press tight against her ass, Natsu filling her to the hilt. She releases a shuddery breath, dropping her forehead to rest against the cool surface of the table, panting when he shifts inside her, stroking along her walls wonderfully.

"All you had to do was ask," he teases, hips gyrating slowly, stirring her insides and making her whimper in pleasure.

Lucy relishes the slight burn between her legs, adjusting to his size quickly. It's the same feeling every time they have sex, Natsu thick and imposing inside of her, stretching her to her limits. He rocks against her slowly, nuzzling her hair to make sure she's okay.

Her hips snap back to meet his and he growls. Natsu presses flush against her back, hips thrusting against hers harshly in response, Lucy's mouth falling open with a silent cry as he grinds into her, his tip prodding at a sweet spot inside her. He peppers kisses along her neck and shoulders as his cock drags along her walls, Natsu pulling out slowly until only his tip is resting inside her. His hips snap forward roughly, filling her so suddenly that she moans.

Natsu snarls at her, hand fisting at her ass as he forces her back to meet his powerful thrusts, their pants and the slapping of their sweaty skin the only sounds in the empty room. A choked gasp tears from Lucy's throat as he shoves into her, Lucy whimpering at the feeling of him stretching her from behind. The sensation is new, but Lucy's finding it to be highly addictive. She can feel him everywhere like this.

At the sound of her high whine, Natsu picks up the pace, stealing the breath from her lungs as his hips snap against hers, movements sharp and fast, Natsu grinding against her roughly. She gasps at the unexpected power of his hips rutting against hers, Lucy gaze going hazy with pleasure. Natsu pounds into her relentlessly—hips thrusting against hers roughly, movements harsh and sharp as he slides against her. Lucy's hips jerk back to meet him, matching his thrusts with her own as she circles against him slowly.

Walls sucking at his retreating length, Lucy moans as the head of his cock rubs against a sensitive spot along the top of her walls, pushing her closer to the edge. She sobs as she shoves herself back on his cock, arching her back to let him reach deeper inside her, Lucy biting her lip until it nearly bleeds, trying to fight back the urge to scream.

Natsu thrusts into her to his own rhythm—fast and brutal, making her writhe and sob beneath him. He thumbs her clit and she pants his name, begging him to fuck her harder, Lucy so close to tipping over the edge. Natsu growls against her ear, teeth dragging against her sweat soaked skin.

"Lucy," Natsu moans in her ear, the coil inside her winding tight. He snarls her name once more, voice low and guttural. She squeezes around him, shaking, her hips rolling against his roughly. He swallows down a moan, eyes rolling back as she clamps down on him tightly. He thrusts into her harder and faster, pulling out less than he did before, and she whimpers, gasping, fingers twitching against the tabletop.

Her muscles seize around him, Lucy quivering, her toes curling.

Natsu stops his fast pace, rocking into her at a more languid pace, and she whines, trying to shove herself back onto his cock, but he stills her with the hand on her hip, nuzzling her throat as she whimpers, clinging to the threads of her impending orgasm, so close to bliss, but he denies her.

Lucy groans, but tilts her head to the side when Natsu begins to press lingering kisses along the length of her throat. "You didn't think we were done, did you?" he teases, teeth grazing her throat. "I said I was going to fuck you until I wanted you to cum, Lucy," he reminds her, hips snapping forward roughly. She moans at the feeling, but he begins rocking into her lazy, nosing at her. "I'm not done with you yet." It's a growl against her neck and she shivers in response, wetting her lips.

She swallows, wetting her lips, and twists around slightly, tilting her head just enough for Lucy to look at him as he rolls his hips against hers slowly, filling her with long, deep thrusts. "What?" she asks him, peering up at him through her lashes. "Afraid you'll come too early, Natsu?" She bites back a smirk, fluttering her lashes up at him.

He growls at her, pinching her clit roughly and making her keen, Lucy arching into the table as he rolls her nub between his fingers, only for a moment before releasing her. "Smartass," he hisses in her ear, eyes narrowing dangerously as he glares down at her. "Wipe that grin off your mouth," he grumbles.

"Make me," she snaps back at him, egging him on, hoping to get a rise out of him and get him to pick up the pace. She squirms, hips wiggling against him, and he grabs her hip harshly, squeezing.

Natsu suddenly thrusts against her roughly, a long, low moan slipping from Lucy's lips as she jerks back to meet him, only to whimper when he returns to his slow, steady pace, sliding out of her fully before pressing back into her tight heat.

She squirms again, but he only rocks into her slowly, pressing butterfly kisses from her bare shoulder up to her ear, nipping at the curve of her jaw as her peruses her throat, licking and sucking, careful not to leave too many marks, not wanting anyone to get suspicious.

His finger prods at her clit and she whines, biting her lip as she rocks back against him, Natsu gently pulling her hips back to connect with his. He chuckles against her neck at the frustrated face she makes, nuzzling her ear placatingly. She huffs, but a pleased sigh pulls from her throat as his head rubs against her walls, drawing a shiver from her.

He slams into her suddenly, picking up the pace when she moans lowly, his name on her lips. Low groans and grunts fall from his lips as he watches himself disappear into Lucy's heat, her walls clenching around him tightly. Her hips jump when he drags along her spot inside, Lucy grinding back against him, uncaring of the table edge digging into her stomach, her legs wobbling as he continues thrusting inside her. She gasps for breath as he fills her, arching her back as her core burns from his harsh motions.

"Fuck, Lucy," he rasps against her ear, leaning in to nip at her soft skin, the muscles of his torso pressed tight against the length of her spine, Natsu unrelenting in his powerful thrusts as he snarls against her skin. "You're such a dirty girl," he tells her, squeezing her hips harshly and making her keen at a brutal thrust of his hips. Natsu laughs lowly in her ear, hand snaking between her legs to pinch her clit roughly before retreating. "Do you like knowing someone could walk in on us?" he asks her.

Eyes snapping open, Lucy gasps, suddenly remembering where they are. She looks at the open door, peering through the crack as she flushes, panting. If she's being honest with herself, she does like the thrill of potentially being caught. The thought of it makes her squirm beneath him, Lucy moaning loudly as she rolls her hips back to meet his, spine tingling with excitement. Her arousal only grows, her eyes rolling back as his thrusts increase, only for a moment before he slows once more, moving out of her deeply, not ready to let her finish.

She whines and Natsu smirks against her clammy neck, dragging his flat tongue against her nape, suckling at her skin roughly, sure to leave a bruise later. A hard snap of his hips has her keening, a sob spilling from her lips as she trembles, unsure how much more she can handle.

He rips away from her skin, teeth latching onto her neck tightly, making her gasp at the sudden pain. "You have to be quiet, Lucy," he snarls at her, no real heat to the words. "Don't want anyone to hear you moaning like that." It comes out teasing, but there's an air of sincerity to the words.

Lucy tries to stifle her moans, but it's hard with him touching her like that, rubbing and pulling at all of her sensitive spots, determined to make her cum harder than she ever has before. "How do I make you feel, Lucy?" he asks, groping at her waist as he shoves her back onto him, their hips meeting with a wet smacking sound. Her pussy sucks at him hungrily and he groans against her throat, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against her sweaty skin, tongue flicking out to taste her. "How do I feel inside you?"

His question makes her whimper, hips jolting back against his, Natsu's rhythm faltering as he moans, low and long, the sound echoing in the room. He grips her hard enough to bruise, fucking her roughly.

"Fuck, Natsu," Lucy pants, fingers curling around the edge of the table until her knuckles turn white with the pressure. "You're so big." The praise slips from her lips with a throaty moan. She quivers beneath him, his hands and the table the only thing keeping her standing, Lucy sure she would fall if he wasn't holding her up. "I, _uh_ ," she cuts off the hiss, Natsu expertly rubbing against her quaking walls. "I can feel you everywhere," Lucy admits with a whimper. He's everywhere: inside her, surrounding her, caging her against the table as he fills her over and over. "Gods, Natsu, you fuck me so good." He snarls and she grins, knowing he enjoys his ego being pet every so often, especially when she gets talkative, Lucy unable to say anything but what she's thinking. "I, uh, I can't—" she moans. "Please," she pants, unsure what she's asking for. Something. Everything.

Lucy moans his name again, and Natsu stiffens, freezing against her before slapping a hand over her mouth, cursing softly. His grip on her face grows tight, Lucy wincing slightly as the pressure. Natsu's hand loosens, his thumb brushing against her cheek apologetically. Confused, Lucy grinds back against him, whimpering when he stops pounding into her, Lucy feeling full with not enough sensation to make her come apart.

She's about to rip his hand from her mouth and ask him what's wrong when Lucy sees a shadow move across the wall, low voices sounding from just around the corner. If they were to take only a few more steps down the hall, they would be able to see Natsu and Lucy through the cracked open door, getting an eyeful of something they shouldn't.

Suddenly Natsu rolls her clit between his fingers, Lucy gasping at the wave of pleasure that consumes her. He takes the opportunity to slip two fingers into her mouth, his digits salty and tasting faintly of her. She whimpers around his fingers, clenching around him, and Natsu swears into her hair quietly. "Show me what else your pretty mouth can do besides moan," he sneers, growling lowly against her ear.

In the next second, he yanks one of her arms behind her back, forcing Lucy down so that her cheek is pressed against the smooth tabletop. Her arm is pinned between their sweaty bodies, Natsu's bare chest pressed against her back. The hand not pressed to her mouth grips the edge of the table, anchoring him as he begins a brutal assault against her hips, a muffled squeal ripping from Lucy as he pounds into her with wild abandon, heedless of the person who could walk in on them.

His unrestrained thrusts make her moan around his fingers, Lucy sucking at them roughly, lapping at the pads of his fingers and nipping at him. He grunts against the side of her neck, and Lucy can see him for the first time since he entered her. Natsu stares back at her with heavy-lidded eyes, mouth open as he pants, pleasure etched onto his face and sweat sliding down his neck.

"Gods, you feel so good around my cock," he grunts, plowing into her. Tears build in the corners of her eyes, Lucy sobbing around his fingers as she twitches, his touch becoming too much. "Do I make you feel good, Lucy?" She rocks back against him and Natsu leans up, staring at their joined hips. "Shit, Lucy, you take all of me like a good girl."

She moans at the praise, her eyes squeezing shut as she nips his fingers roughly, making him growl behind her. The figure takes a step closer, nearly at the corner, so close Lucy can see a flash of hair, too far away for her to make out the exact color.

"Fuck, Lucy," he growls, hips still moving ruthlessly against hers, Lucy twitching as she hurdles towards her end. "I want to look at you while you cum."

He yanks her backwards off the table, cock pulling out of her as he whips her around and shoves her against the wall, forcing her off the ground and guiding her legs to wrap around his hips. Natsu slams her back into the wall as he reenters her, Lucy biting his bare shoulder to muffle her moan, practically sobbing against him. He growls, jerking her head up to cover her mouth with his in a fiery kiss, his teeth puling at her lips. Lucy grasps at his hair, his back, anywhere she can reach searching for something to hold onto.

He pulls away just as suddenly, Natsu moaning against her ear, breathing harshly against her throat. "I want you to cum, Lucy," he demands, snarling against her skin before dragging his tongue down the column of her throat, tasting her sweat-slicked skin. He grunts against her, a low, strangled sound shoving passed his lips before he nips at her. Natsu begins jack-hammering into her center, not giving her a moment to breathe as he pounds into her. Lucy whimpers, clinging to his back. "I want you to cum _right now_."

Natsu slips one hand between her legs, neither of them noticing the figure down the hall walking away, their shadow disappearing. Two fingers rub furiously at her clit, Natsu determined to get her off. She sobs his name, moaning, hips jerking against his as she claws at his back, nails dragging against his skin roughly. His breathing becomes erratic, a shuddery breath fanning across her lips. Natsu pounds into her core so unbelievably fast that the breath is knocked from her lungs, Lucy struggling to breathe or several seconds. His thumb joins his finger at her core and he pinches her clit roughly once. "Cum _now_ , Lucy." She tenses at the rough touch, his name stuck in her throat as her body spasms around him, walls clenching and unclenching rapidly, sucking him in deeper as she moans. Her orgasm hits her like a wave, crashing through her so hard that the breath is knocked clear from her lungs.

Natsu doesn't stop pounding into her, his fingers still moving roughly against her clit, twisting and pinching, rubbing in fast circles to make her see stars. It only prolongs her release, stretching her climax for what feels like hours, until she's twitching against him, moaning his name. White, hot light blinds her vision, her legs quivering against his hips as her pussy shudders around him, sucking him in deeper and clenching down tightly, his thrusts becoming frenzied.

Lucy pants his name and his hips snap forward against hers, his cock twitching inside of her as he pushes into her roughly, spilling himself deep inside of her, hips continuing to rock against hers slowly for several long moments, Lucy still quivering around him, walls milking his pulsing cock.

His cum fills her to the brim, hot enough to make her toes curl, and Lucy orgasms again from the feeling along, her eyes rolling back with a silent scream. He strokes her hair gently, peppering kisses along her jaw as she pants. Their mixed fluids spill from her slit, dripping down and splattering against both her thighs and his, their bodies sticky with cum and cum.

His forehead drops onto her shoulder, arms slipping around her as he pulls her into a soft embrace, breathing heavily. Her thumbs rub circles into his shoulder blades as she nuzzles his ear, panting against him and simply trying to catch her breath.

Natsu leans in to kiss her gently, softening inside her as they both come down from their high, feeling boneless and satisfied as they pant against each other, trying to catch their breaths. "You okay?" he murmurs against her, chaste butterfly kisses ghosting along her cheeks as Natsu rubs a comforting hand up and down her back, soothing her. There's an edge of worry in his voice, Natsu always afraid of being too rough with her. She simply nods against him, too tired to reply, and he chuckles, nuzzling her hair fondly as he slips out of her, their combined cum dripping down her thighs, the cool air making her shiver.

He leans down to kiss her sweetly as he places her back on her feet gently, and Lucy sighs against him, fingers weaving through his hair. Natsu smiles against her mouth, arms wrapping around her in a tight, protective hug.

She might just have to thank Mira later.

* * *

 **AN: Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Next chapter: Levy and Gajeel try something new.**


End file.
